


Contemplating.

by masqueerade



Series: Struck. [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode 2.02 Flash of Two Worlds, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqueerade/pseuds/masqueerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is upset that Jay wore his sweatshirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contemplating.

Barry was pouting.

Or, no, he wasn’t pouting, he didn’t pout. That implied a whole other level of… whatever he was doing, that he was definitely not doing.

Barry was… contemplating.

He’d come home to shower as soon as he could, sand had gotten into his suit and wormed its way everywhere. Which, was gross. He was trying not to think about it too much. Anyway, he’d showered, and had made it to half dressed, and was now sitting on his bed, in his jeans, holding his sweatshirt in his hands and pouting.

_Contemplating._

He knew it was silly to be upset about this, but, he liked this sweatshirt. It was comfy, and warm, and just felt nice. Or, it did. Now it didn’t fit properly.

He’d stretched it. Jay had. He’d stretched Barry’s sweatshirt out with his broad shoulders, and his strong arms, and-

Barry sighed.

It hadn’t really occurred to him earlier, too caught up in his insistent mistrust, but now Barry was confronting the fact that Jay was attractive. Obviously he’d noticed Jay was an attractive man, objectively speaking, but now, here, thinking about how his sweatshirt had looked pulled tight across the muscles of Jay’s torso…

Barry dropped backwards onto the bed. He was starting to blush just thinking about it. How was he ever going to keep a straight face when he saw him again?

He brought the sweatshirt to his face to muffle a groan of frustration.

It smelled like Jay.

…oh he was so screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is something small, I wrote today, because.  
> Honestly I was ready to ship this before the season even started. 'oh they got a dang hunk to play jay garrick, alright'


End file.
